Struggle To Hang on to Love
by Liz5
Summary: Serena / Darien fic
1. Struggle to Hang on to Love

  
A Struggle To Hang On To Love- Chapter 1  
  
Serena and Darien were having dinner at Darien's apartment. They had just finished eating. Serena noticed that Darien had a sad look on his face. She speaks up "Darien what is wrong you look so sad." He looks up at her beautiful angelic smile and says "I have something to tell you Serena." Serena replies "Okay go ahead and tell me please I hate seeing you like this." Darien answers "Okay I will tell you but let's go to the park." So they get in the car and drive to the park. While they were heading toward the park Darien was thinking to himself "I wonder how she is going to take it me going to medical school in the states." They arrive at the park. Darien gets out and opens the door for Serena. "Let's go for a walk Darien." Serena suggested. Darien nods in agreement and they walk down to the dock. Darien realizes that is the place where they had their first date. He takes her hand and says "Serena remember when I sent that application off to go to medical school in the states. about a month ago." "I got a letter yesterday saying that I have been accepted to go to school there." Serena was so happy for Darien that she almost fell into lake. Darien caught her and said "Are you all right?" Serena who was a little embarrassed says "I knew you would be accepted." "So how long will you be gone." Darien answers "2 years there and then I get to finish up here in Japan." "So how about we go sit down for a while." They go over to the bench and sit down. Darien notices that she is fixing to cry and takes her hand and says "Please do not cry Serena I will be back to see you." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and says   
  
"When do you leave?" Darien wipes the tears out of her eyes and says "I have to leave in 2 weeks." "The next two weeks I want to spend with you because I am going to miss you while I am in the states." She replies "I am going to miss you more but our love for each other will keep us together no matter how far apart we are." Darien looks at her with tears in his eyes and says "You are right our love is so strong that it got us through some rough times in the past." "It will get us through this to." He takes Serena in his arms and gave her kiss. Serena is thinking to herself "I do not want him to go." "I am afarid I will lose him." After they finish kissing he looks at her and says "I want you to know that you are in my heart Serena." Serena replies "You will always be in mine." Serena realizes that it is getting late and asks "What time is it?" Darien looks at his watch. He jumps up "Oh my gosh it is almost midnight better get you home." They walk back to the car. He helps her in and they drive off. While they were driving Darein looks at her and says to himself "She took better than I thought." "I just know we will make it through this." They arrive at her house and he helps her out of the car. He walks her up to the door. She looks at him and he looks at her. She embraces him and gives him a kiss goodnight. Before she can close the door she says "Darien I love you." He turns around and says "Serena I love you to." She says "goodnight" but before she can close the door she hears Darien yell "Serena!" "Good Night my love."  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Struggle To Hang On To Love- Chapter 2  
  
After saying good-bye to Darien. Serena goes up to her room to get ready for bed. She puts on her bunny pajamas and goes to over to the bed. Luna comes in. Serena has a happy look on her. Luna goes over to her and asks "Why are you so happy Serena?" Serena looks to Luna and says "Darien were accepted to go to medical school in the states." "I am so happy for him." Luna answers "That's great news Serena." "How long will he be gone?" Luna notices that Serena has tears in her eyes. Serena says sadly "Two years there and then he will finish up here." "I am going to miss him so much." Luna jumps up on the bed and says "I have a good feeling that you guys will make it thorough this." Serena who wiped the tears from her eyes says "Thanks Luna you always know how to cheer up." "Well it is getting late so I am going to bed." "Goodnight Luna."   
The next morning she is up early because she is so excited to tell the girls about Darien. Meanwhile the girls are at the temple waiting for Serena. Serena goes rushing in early. The girls are all in shock. Raye speaks up "You are early." "Is there something wrong with you Serena." Serena looks at Raye and the others and says "No I am fine." "I have some great news to tell you guys." Raye is becoming upset with her and says "Well come on tell us." Serena then says "Darien were accepted to medical school in the states." "Wow that is good news." Mina says. "Yeah he will be gone for two years but he will come back here for his last two years." Serena explains. "I bet you are going to miss   
  
him Serena." Lita says. "Of course I will miss him but........ She was interrupted by Raye who says "Two years is a long time to be apart can you wait that long for him." The girls were in shock to hear what Raye just said. Ami looks to Raye and says "How could you say that to Serena." "You know she can wait that long." Serena who crying because her best friend just doubted her love for Darien. Raye walks over to Serena and says "Serena I am sorry I should have never said that." "I hope you can forgive me." Serena looks up at her and nods yes in agreement. "I am going to need you guys to help me through this once Darien leaves to go." Lita asks, "When does he leave to go Serena?" "Two weeks." Serena says. "Well guys I need to go to the game center to tell Andrew about Darien." "So I will talk to you all later." Serena yells as she runs off.  
The girls were all discussing what serena had just told them. "Serena is so happy for Darien but deep down her heart is hurting." "She is going to need our support.", Ami says. Rei says, "You are right Ami." Meanwhile Serena has arrived at the game center. She walks in and says "Hi Andrew!" Andrew sees Serena and yells "Hey Serena be with you in a minute." Serena goes to table to sit down and wait for Andrew. Andrew comes over and sits down across from her. "Good timing I am on a break now." "So what's up.", Andrew asked. "I have come to tell you the good news about Darien," Serena answered. Andrew looks at her and says "I already know Darien called me last night and told me." "I can't believe he is going to be gone for two years." He then asks "You know Serena two years is a long time." "Do you think you can wait that long for him?"   
  
  
Serena was getting upset and stands up and says "What does that mean Andrew?" "I can't believe you would say that to me you know how much I love him." Andrew gets up   
and grabs her and says "That is not what I meant to say." "I have been in a long distance relationship and my feelings for her changed while she was gone." Serena looks at him with tears in her eyes and says "Well that is not going to happen to me." "Our feelings are strong for each other." She then pushes Andrew out of the way and runs out of the game center towards Darien's apartment.  



End file.
